


Pas De Deux

by MeanGreenThing



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Aternate Universe - Dancer, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanGreenThing/pseuds/MeanGreenThing
Summary: Boq is a dancer, he’s just started attending a dance programme at Shiz. He has no intentions of focusing on anything other than school until he meets a certain boy in his class Sure, he can get a little snippish sometimes, borderlining cruel. But he’s nice most of the time, and everyone has flaws, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all, this fic includes a lot of emotional manipulation/abuse, if that makes you uncomfortable I suggest you don’t read it. This is definitely a healing and coping fic for me, I want to talk about this stuff and the healing process afterward. This fic is so important to me and very near and dear to my heart, so I really hope you guys like it <3

Boq sat by the bench, untying his dance shoes and setting them gently into his bag as he stood. He winced as he stood up, still getting used to the soreness of dancing more than once a week. He stood and gathered up his bag, beginning the walk down the hallway.

Shiz was a big school, and he had it mapped in his mind. But every now and then he lost his way, it seemed that was one of those days because he had no clue where he was and was completely and utterly _lost_. He glanced around the hallway for someone to ask for help, and his eyes landed on something intriguing. A pair, performing a Pas De Deux in one of the studios.

He stopped in his tracks to observe them, it was two women. One of which caught Boq’s eye in particular due to the intriguing nature of her skin, it was- unless his eyes were mistaken,  _ green.  _ The green girl was tall and looked like she had been dancing a while. She was strong, and it showed when she lifted the other woman in her arms.

The other girl had pale-ish skin, it nearly matched with her pale pink leotard and pointe shoes. Her blonde hair was beginning to fall out of a tight bun that she had pinned it into.

Boq found himself staring, the door was closed, but he could hear the music flowing through the walls, elegant as the two girls who seemed to fit right into place with each other. Boq almost envied them, having found no such luck and elegance with the girl he’d been partnered with.

The green girl set down her partner and looked out the window. She seemed to take notice of Boq and gave him a polite wave that snapped him out of the trance he’d been in. He gave a shy wave back, a small tint of embarrassment rising to his cheeks. He continued to make his way down the hall, still thinking about the two girls he’d seen dancing.

They had smiled so fondly at each other like they were performing much more than a dance, it seemed like an act of love, more intimate than any kiss he had seen. It almost made him all the more embarrassed to have been watching them and to have been caught doing so.

Boq could never get near that much elegance with his partner. She was disagreeable at her best. And  _ infuriatingly _ egotistical at her worst. Nothing Boq had done seemed to be up to her expectations. He was always slightly off.

 

He was so consumed in his thoughts, he barely realized he’d reached his apartment. Fumbling with his keys, he unlocked the door and stepped inside. Greeted by the small apartment, his roommate was lounging on the couch with his computer sitting in his lap.

Boq walked over and leaned on the back of the couch “what’re you doing?” he asked. The boy looked up at him and smiled “just checking something” he set his laptop on the coffee table and stood up, he was still in his work uniform. The small name tag still pinned to his shirt, it read ‘Avaric’ in writing so small that Boq could barely read it from where he stood “did you just get home?” he pondered aloud

Avaric nodded “oh, yeah, I had to cover a shift for the girl at my work, she’s working on some fancy dance with her girlfriend,” he said. Boq blinked “really? I saw two girls performing a Pas De Deux on my way out, one was a blonde girl, the other was… and I know it sounds impossible, but the other girl was _green_ ”

The taller boy paused “wait, you saw her? The girl from my work?” he said. Boq blinked “Well, are you sure it’s her?” Avaric crossed his arms “how many green people do you know?” he said. Boq supposed that made sense, he had definitely never seen a green person before today, so he nodded “good point. Well then, I suppose it must’ve been her.”

Avaric gave him a nod “Is she any good?” he said. Boq nodded “Oh definitely! She and her partner are wonderful, you should’ve seen them! They were so in sync, and their movements were more graceful than I could ever hope to be with my partner!” he gushed, he meant every word, he had been entranced by the two girls. frozen in place, staring at them, and admiring, watching as they danced.

Avaric chuckled “wow, sounds like they’re good,” Boq thought that ‘good’ was very much an understatement. He wasn’t even sure there was a word for it. Not that he could think of, so he kept his mouth shut and sat down on the couch. Avaric went off to have a shower, and Boq was left alone with his thoughts, as they strayed back to the green girl and her partner, wondering if he could find someone to dance with that way.


	2. Chapter Two | The Green Girl and Her Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oq meets the Green Girl and her partner in person. They seem friendly enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse as for why this chapter is so late, I just got a bad case of writer's block and lack of motivation. But anyways, here's chapter two! We meet tow familiar faces in this one ;)

Quite a Few Years Ago  
_Boq sighed as he stretched his legs, reaching forward and grabbing his toes. The teacher was counting, as the others stretched alongside him “five… six… and release” The teacher said, they all sat up on her queue. And Boq got the chance to look around the room again._

_Mirrors were placed on both ends of the purple room, reflecting each other, with a bar running across the expanse of purple wall between the reflective surfaces._

_First days always made Boq a bit of a nervous mess. First days meant meeting new people, and that made him antsy. Because you’ll never know what a person is like until you speak with them._

_They could be extremely pleasant, and nice to talk to. Or they could be rude, and disrespectful. Meeting new people is a game of chance, and Boq didn’t like it. He knew that he’d have to talk to the other kids in his class eventually._

_Unless he could find some way not to. Maybe, he pondered, he could play mute. Pretend he couldn’t speak. Then he wouldn’t have to socialize with the others._

_But then the teacher had them stand “alright everyone! Pair up!” she chirped. Boq stood awkwardly while everyone paired up with their friends. He glanced around, panicking a little. He didn’t know anyone, and everyone wanted to be paired with their friends._

_Everyone was in a pair now. And Boq was left standing there awkwardly. The teacher frowned at him “ah, Boq... you... You can pair up with Thomas!” she said, gesturing to a boy standing close by him._

_Boq turned and looked at him, expected to be met with the expression of disappointment, the awkwardness of being paired up with someone you had never met before. Instead, he was greeted with a warm smile and the boy holding out his hand._

_Thomas seemed nice…_

_...._

Light shone through the curtains of Boq’s room, glaring at him as he opened his eyes. The sound of an alarm that had woken him continuing it’s loud beeping until he reached over and smacked the screen of his phone to turn it off.

He rose, kicking up the sheets that he had been tangled in. The sunlight seemed softer than it had initially, as his eyes adjusted. Stretching as he slid out of bed and walked out to the kitchen.

Avaric had left already, which meant Boq was left to his thoughts once again. Something odd he had never thought about. That sudden memory popping up in his dreams. He wondered why. It was such an insignificant day in his life. And he hadn’t seen Thomas since he was little.

He brushed it off as nothing and began to get ready for the day. As he pulled on his boots and gathered his things to head to work.

The wind bit at his cheeks and threatened to sweep his hat right off his head. He trudged forward insistently until he reached his workplace. A small coffee shop on the corner, just a block away from where he lived.

He had been lucky enough to find work somewhere close to the studio and his apartment. With a boss who was laid back, and polite, who didn’t mind when he came in a rush, still in his dance uniform with his clothing pulled on over top, having forgotten to change properly at the studio.

He had gotten very lucky indeed. Thankfully, it wasn’t one of those days where he was in a rush to get to work, and when he stepped inside, he was greeted with a small nod from his co-worker. He returned it and set about his work.

It was a slow day, and not much happened for the most part. Other than a usual rude customer, that resulted in getting a threat to call the manager because they thought the drink was ‘too expensive, that can’t possibly be right’. He knew that they were bluffing just to scare him, of course. He always did. So he would give them a polite smile and say ‘of course ma’am/sir, give me just a moment.’

Nothing was special. For the most part. That is, until two very familiar people walked into the cafe, laughing and talking. Long dark hair, tall, green. He had to stifle his gasp of surprise. He hadn’t been expecting to see the girls outside of the studio. And he had most certainly not been expecting to run into them while he was at work.

He watched as the girls got into the line, which was relatively short, and eventually, made their way to the front where he was standing. The green girl gave him a look, clearly, she recognized him. He put on his customer service smile and polite voice “hi there, what can I get for you two?” he asked.

The girls both ordered, the green girl stuck with a black coffee while the blonde girl got a more sugary drink. He nodded and told them to wait by the small counter to wait for their drinks, they did as they told, and he watched as they walked away. He couldn’t help but stare. He knew it was rude, but he had begun getting curious about them. Ever since yesterday, when had seen them dancing together, he had been wanting to talk to them and find out more. But he had been too cowardly to ask around the studio about them. He didn’t want to come off as creepy. Of course, staring at them probably wasn’t any better, and it was distracting him from the drinks, resulting in several small burns from the coffee maker.

After a while of struggling with the drinks, and burning himself very many times. He had finished the drinks. He walked to the counter with both in hand and set them down “here you go” and went to turn.

“Hey, I recognize you.” A voice piped up from behind him, pleasant and light. He turned and looked at the two girls, who were now both staring at him “we saw you yesterday. At the studio. That was you wasn’t it?” the blonde continued.

He blinked “um, yes that was me. I apologize if I bothered you. I just thought you two were interesting” he admitted. The green girl laughed “Is that so? Why didn’t you say something earlier?” she asked. Boq returned the laugh, though his laugh was much more nervous “well, I didn’t want to bother you.” he said, then remembering his manners, he held out his hand “oh, I’m Boq Bfeeson by the way” he said, smiling genuinely, not the fake smile that was expected of him.

The blonde girl reached forward and shook his head “Galinda Upland! And this is my girlfriend and partner Elphaba Thropp” she said, the green girl, who Boq know knew was Elphaba, sighed “you know I can introduce myself, Glin” she said.

Boq smiled at the two girls, he found himself almost longing to be closer to them, as if something was drawing him to them. They gave a healing presence, even if it wasn’t obvious at first. He spoke up again “Well, I have to get back to work, but I hope we can all talk more”

Galinda smiled brightly “of course! Do you have a pen? I can give you my number!” she said. He nodded and reached to his back pocket pulling out a pen. Galinda took his arm and wrote her number “there! Add me when you get home”

He gave her another nod “will do” then the girls took their drinks, and left the cafe, talking excitedly. And for once in his life, a small part of Boq felt a little less lonely. Because something told him he would be seeing much more of the green girl and her partner more in the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took forever but here it is! Comments are always very appreciated, It feels nice to know I'm not just screaming into the void


	3. Roses In Hand and Ambitious Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boq meets a familiar face. Hes not sure how to feel about it. Though, he seems nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O boy, here we go.

The next few weeks had been relatively uneventful, he had been talking to Elphaba and Galinda a lot more, and they had all become quite good friends.

And that was enough for Boq. Good friends, a steady life at school. Everything was going great so far. But of course, the calm only stays in one piece for so long. Because when he walked into class that day, he saw a very familiar face. A face that he had not seen in quite some time.

He wasn’t quite sure how to feel. Because standing there, talking to his classmate Fiyero, was Thomas Creen. He hadn’t seen him since he was twelve. And, sure, he had been nice enough. But Boq had had a huge crush on him, and seeing him now… it seemed nothing had change about his demeanor toward Thomas.

He was still as flustered and awkward as he had been at twelve years old, as he walked towards him and mustered up enough energy to mutter “uh- Thomas? Thomas Creen? Is that you?”

Thomas turned away from Fiyero, who was giving Boq an odd look that he paid no mind to. Upon seeing Boq, thomas blinked “well, I’ll be damned. How long has it been?” Boq gave him an awkward chuckle “uh, god, quite a while…”   
  
Turns out Thomas had kept up with his ambitions and continued dancing, he had only recently enrolled at the school. Boq and him got all caught up, and made plans to get coffee. He had went home with a smile on his face that day.   
  
When Boq got home, the apartment was empty, and a note was set on the counter of the kitchen, it read; 'Went out with some friends, I'll be back late tonight or early tomorrow, depends -Avaric' Boq sighed as he walked into his room, and settled down at his desk with his computer.   
  
He pulled up Skype and got in a call with Elphaba "Hey shortstack, whats up?" 

"well, I met an old friend today. Thomas Creen." 

At that, Elphaba looked a little concerned "do you know him?" He asked. Elphaba nodded "yeah, hes a total douche, I'd stay clear if I were you." She said.

Boq frowned, Thomas had seemed so nice when he had spoken earlier. Surely, it was simply Elphaba’s lack of trust for people she didn't know that well. Thomas had always been very kind to him, and it didn't seem like anything had changed. He simply laughed it off “Elphie, he seemed fine when I talked to him! He's probably changed since you last saw him.”

Elphaba still looked worried “yeah… maybe. But still, be careful” Boq nodded “well, yeah… I'm actually going out for coffee with him tomorrow” he said with a small smile. That only deepened Elphaba's worried stare “Coffee? Like… a date?” she asked. Boq shrugged “I mean… I dunno, I guess we'll see where the day leads. Anyways, I'm tired. I gotta get some rest! G’night!” Elphaba nodded “Boq, please keep what I said in mind. Be careful around thomas, okay?”

Boq sighed “okay, okay, I will. Goodnight, Elphie.”

“Goodnight, shortstack…”

The computer clicked softly as Boq pushed the screen closed and stood from his chair. Surely Elphaba was just being overly cautious. Thomas seemed nice enough to Boq. He would never hurt him, he had met him before. And he couldn't have changed that much since he had last seen thomas.

But the way Elphaba had looked at him… clearly there was something she  telling him. It bugged him a bit to be quite honest. But he figured it would be best to simply ignore it, if Elphaba wasn't telling him something, she must have a good reason not to. Or at least, he hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. As always, comments are appreciate, even if its a simple keysmash. I dont like to scream into the void. Well, actually I do, but I like getting a response occasionally

**Author's Note:**

> I've proofread this fic about a million times :')


End file.
